


Echo On Echo

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: (But We Won't), Bed Sharing Meme, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Piffle Arc, There Is Only One Bed, We've Got To Stop Doing This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: Bed-sharing Meme: PiffleIt’s not theworstthing in the world to feel the slow rise and fall of Fai’s chest as his breathing deepens and evens out into a steady rhythm.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Echo On Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Two grown men really don't fit in a narrow bunk.

“We’ve got to stop doing this.”

As far as post-coital statements go, it’s not the most encouraging, but Kurogane would be more inclined to take the mage at his word if it wasn’t groaned breathlessly, and also the third time he’d said it this week.

“You said that yesterday,” is what Kurogane replies with, also slightly breathless – only _slightly_ , mind, and if he’s pleased about that it’s only because for once _he_ wasn’t doing all the hard work – and mostly because it’s true.

“I know,” groans Fai, and rolls over and _off_ at last, flopping gracelessly atop the covers in a tumble of lanky limbs, the length of his thigh pressed hot against Kurogane’s own. His chest is still heaving, pale skin flushed pink all the way down the flat of his belly, a match for the blush that burns across the bridge of his nose and tints the shells of his ears to rosiness. “We really have to, though.”

“You said that yesterday, too.” _Panted_ it more like, breath hitching and hot on Kurogane’s chest as Fai clung to him like vines to latticework, fingers curled desperate and clawing down his back as he shuddered to pieces in Kurogane’s arms, gasping _we have to stop this, we reallyhave to, oh, oh, don’t you stop don’t you stop don’t you-oh-oh-ohhh!!_ and the taste of his sweat beneath the stroke of Kurogane’s tongue had never been better.

(Not _sweeter_ , because he doesn’t _like_ sweet - but salty and bitter and delicious.)

“I know,” says Fai again, and this time Kurogane’s just starting to get annoyed – because _really_ , this _again?_ – but then the mage turns a little, just enough to press himself back against the wall of the bunk and lean onto his shoulder, crammed in tight between Kurogane and the pillows they kicked aside, and there’s something almost rueful in the curl of that sly mouth. “And I know I’ll say it again tomorrow, and… and probably the day after that.”

It’s honest, which is more than Kurogane really expected, so he shuts up, bites back the snapped _if you don’t want this then don’t keep falling into my bed_ that trembles on the tip of his tongue and keeps quiet instead. If Fai wants to talk – if Fai wants to be _honest_ – Kurogane isn’t going to be the one to stop him.

But maybe that quick tongue has gone still at last because Fai doesn’t say anything more, just sort of… _sighs_ , and wriggles in close, falling easy into the hollow of the arm Kurogane lifts for him; and it’s not until his hand is at rest on the flat of that belly and his arm heavy around those narrow hips that Kurogane realises that Fai is _asleep_ , a warm weight pressed in beside him like it belongs there, Fai’s toes curling against Kurogane’s calf and Fai’s hair tickling soft and warm and tangled beneath his chin.

And yeah, it’s kind of sticky, having so much warm and sweaty skin pressed up flush against him, not to mention the rest of the mess that comes with a lot of sex in a very small space – the bunks in their trailer are barely big enough for one grown man, let alone two, but it’s not like Fai can share with the kids and Kurogane’s not enough of a bastard to make him sleep on the floor – but it’s not the _worst_ thing in the world to feel the slow rise and fall of Fai’s chest as his breathing deepens and evens out into a steady rhythm. And if he lets his hand rise slow and stroking across the arch of Fai’s hip and the edges of his ribs, the touch gentle in all the ways Kurogane rarely lets himself be, well. 

It’s not like the mage is awake to see it, anyhow.

**Author's Note:**

> These 'sharing a bed' meme fills aren't chronological, nor do they take place in the same universe. Still, I imagine that these two have shared a bed at least once in canon. [looks pointedly at the missing scenes in Nihon]


End file.
